Why i am always fall?
by ElsaStern
Summary: This is the season 2 of the I'm whit you an always.Well:Let's started! Anna is the helper of Ulrich to clear his feelings. Ulrich now confused by Elsa and Anna. Anna think Ulrich broke up whit she when not! Soo Ulrich is going to do whit Elsa what him did whit Anna. Elsa is going to be pregnant. And the fear,will be her ke an d i'm whit her an always.
1. Things of me

Why i'm always fall? Chapter 1:Things of me Ulrich's POV:I'm always looking at Odd,cause i'm feeling love of him. -Whats wrong whit ya?asked Anna -Oh Anna,i'm love in me -Whoaw!You are...i not Anna -Please Anna,i am always love me -Well,i guess,this isn a big Anna -What?Im love in my bestfriend?asked me -Of course,one time i kissed my Anna and i scroll down my face.I was thinking of always. Ulrich thinkings:He always in my head,i cannot wait until i can see him agian. I was walking out of my head,and i was seeing him. -Hy Odd -Hy me -Whats wrong whit ya?asked Odd -Oh that is me -There is no Odd -Im never lie to me -But you lied,tell Odd and i looking at him,he was smiled at me and i turned to be happy.I was move my head a little to him,and he moves his head to me next,and i kissed him. -Oh no any ways!screaming Cymbeline and i was stoped to breath,my breath stopped,and i fall down to kneees. -What are you done?asked Cymbeline -That was just Odd -But now,we need to go to the hospital,cause you make scared a lot of Odd At the hospital I was looking around and i see Odd,i was smile to him. -Good Odd -What i miss?asked me -That i love Odd and i blushed a lot. 


	2. Clear the feelings

Why i am always fall?

Chapter 2:Clear the feelings

**Elsa's POV:**I was at home,and listening Anna talking's to Ulrich.I'M never understood of that why Anna talking to Ulrich.  
-What are you doing here sister?asked Anna  
-Nothing my dear me whit a reply-Just thinking of to see me  
-I was have a nice chat whit Anna

-Okay,about what?asked me  
-You reallly like to know?asked Anna  
-I'm you're sister,i need to me

-Okay,um,Ulrich love in Odd,and he asked me to help clear his Anna and i was really dumb.

**Cymbeline's POV:**I was walking,and i looking at the sister's.  
-What's going there?asked me  
Elsa  
-No!There is no lie to she!She is whit Odd,let she Anna  
-What?You too see Ulrich and Odd kissing at the park?asked me  
-No,no,Ulrich love in Odd,wait what?asked Anna

-You don't kniw?asked me whit a suprise

-I always talking whit Ulrich,but not let me knowledge Anna

**Anna's POV:**Oh no!This is what i'm scared!  
In night i was walking to Ulrich room.  
-Hy Anna,what's the wrong whit you?asked Ulrich and i just looking at him.  
-Oh,i'm me  
-I read you're eyes,you've got something wrong,tell Ulrich

-I know you are love in whit Odd,but i'm lovin me whit a shyness.

Ulrich looking at me,he moves his face to me,and i was just cannot breath soo i do that,i kissed him.

I'm love the kissing,he are good of the kiss.I'm acuattly beging like a pevert of that?If you think,think,but i never going to be off of the kiss like of Ulrich.

**Authors note:I'M not going to write on Tuesday,but Thursday yes,soo weekend you've got the fanfict parts :),many as i can :),and i let you know,i am werry beging to an AnnaxUlrich shipper,this chapter will let you knowledge got why so i am? :) However,i'm pround of this chapter,soo the third chapter will broke the UlrichxOdd,but in a later chapter that will return!Soo i hopa ya like it :)**


	3. Anna and Ulrich

Why i am always fall?

Chapter 3:Anna and Ulrich

**Morning**

**Anna's POV:**I was woking up at Ulrich's room.  
I looking out of the window,after to the fall clock.

-It's still me

I am turn to everywere to my face.

And i see Ulrich,i was soo confused why i am not at still in my room?  
And i try to imagine what happend last night?

_Last night,flashback:I was soo,thinking of what will happend,but i was notice just a litle shine of that._  
_-I love you soo me and kissed Ulrich.I cannot lie,his kiss is soo good,he is freaking hot._

_I have to move.I have to let this do!_

_-I love you too Ulrich and kissed me_

**Back to the world**

-Hello little Ulrich to me.

-Hy my me whit a smile

-I'm sorry for the stupid Ulrich  
-No way of stupid me

-Did you liked last night?asked Ulrich and i smiled.

-Yeah!said me whit a smile and hugged Ulrich

**Afternoon**

I was planed to talk whit Elsa.

-Oh Elsa!said me

-What's wrong?asked Elsa

-I'm now totally me

-About what?asked Elsa

-Ulrich and i,are in me

-Wow,do not think this love will be Elsa

-Oh me

**And night,will everything change**

-Hy me

-Hy Cymbeline

-I was soo like me

-Yeah i Cymbeline

-And Ulrich send this to you:Oh Anna,if there someone who really loved Cymbeline and my heart is broken.

I started to crying.I am layed down.

-Anna!Whats wrong?asked Elsa

-ULRICH HATE ME!cryed me  
-WHAT?asked Elsa

-YES!said me whit a softly woice

-I'm going to talk whit Elsa

**Elsa's POV:**

-How dare you to do that whit my sister?asked me

-What Elsa?asked Ulrich

-NO ANY LIES FOR ME!WHY YOU BROKE HER HEART?asked me

-What?I never..said Ulrich

-Aaaa-aaaah you lieng i me

-NEVER!said Ulrich and he kissed me.

-HOW DARE YOU TO DO?asked me


	4. What have i done?

Why i am always fall?

Chapter 4:What have i done?

**Elsa's POV:**I was awaken by Ulrich's room.I was so feeling bad of Anna.

-What have i done?asked me in whispering

-I'm soo bad,i not have to done me

I was stand out of the bad and walked out of the room.I saw Cymbeline.

-Why are you soo demon?asked me whit a yelling.

-Sorry,i want to trick Cymbeline

-Never my me

-Oh,sorry Elsa,but the tricker wasn't me,it was my Cymbeline

-How can be Odd that bad?asked me

-Well,Anna is pregnant,by Ulrich,soo he is hate Cymbeline

-My little me

-Care whit Cymbeline

-Not need you're things you me

-Sure of it cares whit Cymbeline

-What's wrong?asked Anna

Cymbeline

-Why are we stand here?asked Cymbeline and looking at me "You are going to die"smile

-There is something what i have to know?asked Anna

Cymbeline

-Answer to me my Anna

-I'm,well,i'm...started me to talk.

-She is last night whit Cymbeline

-ELSA!yelling Anna

-Cymbeline told me Ulrich not broke up whit you,i'm tlaked whit Ulrich,and he kissed me

-Yea-yeah,of course,and you two do Anna

-Anna wait, me and Anna raned just smiled.

-You better to go me and runed away.

_The snow glows white on the mountains tonight._  
_I'm now made a mistake._

_That was pepoles called that._

_Do not have to say anymore._

_Just let this rage go._

_Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the ood girl you always have to be_

_Conceal don't feel,don't let them know._

_Well now they know!_

_Let it go,Let it go,Let it go!_

_Let this go on his way!_

_LET THIS GO AWAY!_

_I CAN't HOLD THIS ANYMORE!_

_I HOPE YOU FROGIVE ME ONE TIME SISTER._

_Elsa_

I was hold my hand.I was ready to leave this place.  
But i left a message on every room wall.  
This was in:  
_I have to go away._

_I will always remember._

_I love you guys,_

_But i hate myself,_

_I hated you Anna,_

_Forgot me,whatever you want me to do._

_But,i'm sorry._

_Elsa_

**Anna's POV:**I was read Elsa's message.

-Why you let go ypu sister?asked Odd

-She cheated me

-But not even care whit Odd

-What?asked me whit a scared face

-Ooops,this not have Odd

-Wow,soo,you love in my sister?asked me whit a smile

-Yes,but i now go and find Odd

-I'm whit you an me and Odd touched my face,but i was scared.I was hoping something.

-I hope you forgive me about Odd and he kissed me.

**Authors note:Yup,that was an intresting chapter isn't it?YAY!I'M LIKE IT!I was the pround of that. :) However,check out my music video chanel :) and i think the Laura secret got a series,hush hush it's was a secret tell :),sorry :(,after this season got 9 longest chapter will be the ninth what i start to write :) .**


	5. DRUGS,and Aelita returns

Why i am always fall?

Chapter 5:D.R.U.G.S,and Aelita returns

**Anna's POV:**I was planing something bad,to make a fight for Elsa.

-Okay,i me and stand up

-And what ya' planed?asked Breeane

-I'm going to make a new virus,called D.R.U.G. me whit an evil smile

-What mean the D.R.U.G.S?asked Breeane

-Mean is example easy:Destroy,remake,until,god, me whit an evil laugh

**Aelita's POV:**I'm notice something to knowledge,with smile and and fear.

-Hey,you liked to join to me?asked Anna  
-To what?

-My new virus.

-You makeing a new virus?

-Like X.A.N.A.

-You are want to be the secound X.A.N.A.?  
-No!I'm the D.R.U.G.S.!Destroy remake until god shyness meaning,just to know.

-Not yet,i'm hate to be evil.

-Sure of it i can care whit you anwser.

-I'm braning of it.

-Thank you.

-But where is he?

-Who?

-Ya' know,my love?

-Not sure of it know.

-Thanks.

I'm really scared,what if would him reaction?

I'm scared!And now finally i found him,soo i let this rage go on his way!

-Long time no see yet,huh?

-Aelita?How did you get here?

-I'm really want to tell you something.

-And what is it?

-I'm pregnant.

**Author's note:Yup :( and Yay :),I'm get away the computer from sister,and i now try to make of the Jelsa series a Jerlita series :)**

**Well,Aelita return's to us!I'M WORKED THIS CHAPTER LIKE A FEW HOUR TO MAKE IT!But now i finally show ya' guys :)**

**Be happy and like it :)**


	6. Reactions,and the plan of the

Why i am always fall?

Chapter 6:Reactions,and the plan of the got back him.

**Aelita's POV:**

-You are what?

-I'm pregnant.

-That is isn't fake?

-Never would be a fake,i'm really pregnant,i found it out a few weeks ago.

-Aelita,you know we aren't together.

-I know,i just wanted to you i better to leave now,bye.

I was walking out of the room,and my tears getting ,i love him still.

-Why are you crying?

-Oh Anna,i,not want to talk wht about it.

-Really?Tell me,better it's out.

-This was him said:Aelita,you know we aren't together.

-Oh no,that is bad.

-Yes!

-He is with Elsa,but Elsa is long go away.

-That it's!I've got a plan!

-What is it?

-I going to get him back to me!

-That is a good way to love him back to you.

And i smiled to Anna,she is whit me an is really good friend.

-You better change you're look.

-Of course.

And i wear a really cute pink dress,whit pink shoes,acuattly,all of dress pink :),i'm a pink girl.

I was out of the room and Cymbeline looking at me.

-Hy Aelita,how's it going?

-I'M BACK OF THE TOMBS!

-Really?What you want now?

-I want to get back to me him.

-Who acuattly?

-My love.

-Okay,wait me,i call my love here.

me and she back in like 3-2 i gapshed.

-Aelita?What are you doing here?

-Hy Odd,long time no see.

-Why are you here?

-I'm telling someone i'm pregnant,and i want to him back to me.

-That wasn't going to be easy,he is now whit Elsa.

-But Elsa is gone you idiot!

-STOP TO YELLING INTO MY EARS ANNA!

-OKAY!and we all laughed.

-I like you dress,it's cute.

-I never going to change.

-If you say soo.

-Why everyone is at here and stand?

-Why aren't you stand here too?

-Because,khm,she is here.

-WHAT!OKAY I'M GO AWAY!

And i'm care of my tears,i want to,but i's too late,i'm was crying.

-STAY AWAY FROM ME!yelled me and runing away

-Great you are,make she runed away.

**Author's note:Yay! :) Yup :(,hey,you've got now two chapters ;),if you want to follow my news follow me on twitter,instagram in:AelitaSchaefferBelpois :)**

**YES!I'm acuattly wear two name :D,but that isn't fake.**


	7. Elsa and Ulrich

Elsa and Ulrich:

-"Why did i do this with me dear sister"?-asked myself

-"Oh Elsa,we do a lot of mistake". -

"I know,but i never do that"!

-"Elsa,i love you,more than you sister".

-"I can't love you,but i love you".-whispered me

**_ Authors note:SHORT!BAH SCHOOL :'( TOMORROW CAME A LONG! :)_**


	8. (Originally)Chapter 7:Elsa and Ulrich

**Why i am always fall?**

**(Originally)Chapter 7:Elsa and Ulrich**

Before i start,authors note:The yesterday posted chapter,was a rewie,i was retunrt to this fanfiction 

**Well lets this start!**

**-"Why did i do this with me dear sister"?-asked myself**

**-"Oh Elsa,we do a lot of mistake". -**

**"I know,but i never do that"!**

**-"Elsa,i love you,more than you sister".**

**-"I can't love you,but i love you".-whispered me**

**-„About Anna huh"?-asked Ulrich and i wawed my head**

**-„Lets tell she,she thinks i broke up with her,soo".-sighed Ulrich and i smiled.**

**With Anna:**

**-„Hy guys".-smiled Anna**

**-„Hy"!-said us(Ulrich and me 3)**

**-„Why are you two,soo together"?-asked Anna**

**-„Oh,huh soo,this is what us want to tell you".-said me**

**-„WAIT"ULRICH YOU BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE OF ELSA"?-asked Anna**

**-„Anna,we are never together".-said Ulrich and Annna gasphed.**

**-„So,there isn'T any problem"?-asked me**

**-„No,don't worry,there is nothing".-smiled Anna**

**And there walked Cymbeline:-„Hey guys,i not want to bothering but,there is a gilr,Stella,and she is now with Jeremy soo better to check out with me,okay"?-asked Cymbeline and we started to runing.**

**-„Oh my godness!She is with Jeremy,soo she was that Stella"?-asked Breeane**

**-„Yeah i guess soo".-sighed Cymbeline**

**-„So,now explain if someone ask agian:I am with Ulrich,you are with Odd,Stella with Jeremy,okay"?-asked me**

**-„Wait!You with Ulrich"?-asked Breeane**

**-„Yeah why"?-asked Ulrich**

**-„I am think,i had a bad memory with…YOU"!-screamed Breenae**

**-„With me?Taht is can't".-said ulrich**

_**Breeane flashback:I remember when this was happpen,serval months later:**_

_**-„Hey,can you even wait to me"?-asked me**_

_**-„No".-laughed Ulrich**_

_**-„You are such a….."-troughet me for a secound**_

_**-„Hm…you'res"?-asked Ulrich**_

_**-„You are funny,what"?-asked me and i was cannot hear Ulrich anymore,he kissed me.**_

_**Back to the world:**_**-„Oh shit!Why this needs to happend"?-asked Ulrich**

**-„Now you remember,just for that".-sighed Breeane**

**-„And at last"!-said Anna**

**-„Yeah,c'mon sis,tell you friend,taht".-said Cymbeline**

**-„What is it"?-asked me**

**-„Ulrich,i am pregnant".-said Breeane and my heart is an embrass.**

_**Authors note:THERE GOING TO BE SEASON 3!And holly fuck,there is a lot of Frozen,Code Lyoko(At last!)and Bratz too,(with Cymbeline and Breeane).Three crossever yay!I think my fanfictions intresting,but cant reading :'( ,next week or when i can,trying to make next cahpter ;)**_

_**I was ElsaStern **_


End file.
